


hashtag i like to brag

by notcaycepollard



Series: hashtag secret agent [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, SHIELD Agent Darcy Lewis, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, and then happened some more, dad jokes, don't start a hashtag trending when you are a secret agent, i ship darcy/sif HARD, uh so this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@irunthejoint: So my #SuperheroGirlfriend really rocks my world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hashtag i like to brag

**Author's Note:**

> why. why am I continuing this series.

@irunthejoint: Hey team sparkle anyone want to explain to me why my goddamn hand is bedazzled?

@irunthejoint: Anyone?

@irunthejoint: Guess I'll just run this op with a rhinestone flower robot hand then, sure, it's not like looking professional is A Thing.

@quakenotthegame: @irunthejoint it's obviously a daisy Phil

@quakenotthegame: @irunthejoint get it

@quakenotthegame: #SuperheroGirlfriend strikes again

 

@irunthejoint: Apparently #SuperheroGirlfriend thinks cookies are an adequate form of nutrition to fuel her actual superpowers.

@irunthejoint: They're not. Just to clarify. They're really not.

@nothermionegranger: @irunthejoint I could probably make a biscuit that's nutritionally balanced with electrolytes & B-vitamins. Perhaps with oats and flaxseed.

@quakenotthegame: @nothermionegranger jemmaaaaaaaaaaaaa nooooooooo jemma no no jemma shh no #LeaveCookiesAlone #NoSciencing 

@quakenotthegame: @irunthejoint AC I can't believe you TWITTER SHAMED ME about not eating vegetables. #TeamDad

 

@irunthejoint: I'm branching out today. #SuperheroGirlfriend dared me to wear a red tie. Let's hope it's not like a red shirt though. #DiedOnce #ThatWasEnough

 

@iamironman: @irunthejoint LMD?

@irunthejoint: @iamironman Classified but no.

@iamironman: @irunthejoint this is very infuriating, agent agent

@iamironman: @irunthejoint I read all those stupid files and everything

@iamironman: @irunthejoint well I mean JARVIS read them but you know same difference

@quakenotthegame: @iamironman @irunthejoint it was aliens [mulder gif]

@iamironman: @quakenotthegame @irunthejoint ha ha, very funny, superhero girlfriend, I'm still mad

 

@irunthejoint: My #SuperheroGirlfriend caused an avalanche, that's pretty cool.

@iamironman: @irunthejoint Yeah well my #SuperheroGirlfriend punched out a supervillain AND runs her own company

@iamironman: @irunthejoint I'm still mad at you for not being dead by the way, I just really like bragging about @peppertheboss

@mightythunder: @iamironman @irunthejoint I WILL JOIN YOU IN THIS GAME OF BESTING, MY FRIENDS, FOR MY #SUPERHEROGIRLFRIEND IS A TRUE MARVEL

@mightythunder: @iamironman @irunthejoint MY #SUPERHEROGIRLFRIEND, LADY JANE, SAVED ALL REALMS FROM CERTAIN DOOM AT THE HANDS OF THE AETHER

@mightythunder: @iamironman @irunthejoint THE LADY JANE IS ALSO I BELIEVE WHAT YOU WOULD CALL A 'GENIUS SCIENTIST'

@mightythunder: @iamironman @irunthejoint SHE IS ALSO SUPERB AT TOASTING THE DELICIOUS MIDGARD TREAT THE GLORIOUS POP TART 

@darcingaround: @mightythunder @iamironman @irunthejoint hey I'm nobody's #SuperheroGirlfriend but I did tase Thor that time #BraggingBoutIt #MyOwnGF

@mightythunder: @darcingaround YOU DID INDEED, LADY DARCY, A FINE FEAT, BUT HAS LADY SIF NOT MADE HER INTENTIONS KNOWN? 

@darcingaround: @mightythunder wait what

@darcingaround: @mightythunder GIVE SIF MY NUMBER RIGHT NOW

@darcingaround: @mightythunder or like hook heimdall up or something idk how asgard works y'all got cell coverage there or what

 

@quakenotthegame: Your secret twitter is a security risk but I'm going to brag about you on twitter using a HASHTAG #ShitMySpyBoyfriendHasntFessedUpTo

 

@quakenotthegame: If we're getting a dog it has to be a good dog. That is not a good dog. #ShitMySpyBoyfriendSays

@quakenotthegame: my #SpyBoyfriend is a real dog snob apparently

@irunthejoint: @quakenotthegame You tried to talk the team into a Lhasa Apso.

@irunthejoint: @quakenotthegame I don't care if you're my #SuperheroGirlfriend we are not getting a purse dog.

 

@darcingaround: @irunthejoint dude you have a SWEET RIDE

@irunthejoint: @darcingaround @quakenotthegame I'm concerned that you now know this. How do you know this.

@darcingaround: @irunthejoint @quakenotthegame my space science internship finally ended so your #SuperheroGirlfriend offered me an admin gig

@irunthejoint: @darcingaround @quakenotthegame ... I said "give her back her iPod", not "give her a job".

@quakenotthegame: @irunthejoint @darcingaround I like her, she's cool

@irunthejoint: @quakenotthegame @darcingaround Oh god please don't like each other.

@darcingaround: @irunthejoint yeah dude, @quakenotthegame is gonna teach me some MAD HACK SKILLZ

@irunthejoint: @darcingaround @quakenotthegame oh god no 

 

@irunthejoint: So my #SuperheroGirlfriend really rocks my world.

@iwantacapuchin: @irunthejoint D: i am very distressed right now

@hunterhunter: @irunthejoint ew, mate, no

@nothermionegranger: Sir please never say that again.

@irunthejoint: @iwantacapuchin @hunterhunter @nothermionegranger Jesus Christ you all it was a bad joke not a sex joke.

@quakenotthegame: @irunthejoint @iwantacapuchin @hunterhunter @nothermionegranger but it could be both, right

 

@irunthejoint: I think this twitter business is getting out of hand.

@quakenotthegame: I'm not making the obvious joke here because I love you.

 

@darcingaround: hey I have a #SuperheroGirlfriend too so you've gotta let me in the club

@darcingaround: the secret agents club


End file.
